


Right Here, Right Now

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Feelings, bad combo, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "kiss me while everyone's looking". Alex asks John to be his fake boyfriend for many a strange reason, but for some reason, John agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere in this I filled this prompt. lmao it's another fake dating au there's none of those. it's ok I love them so much heres one rn
> 
> follow me on tumblr @laurenslovesturtles +  
>  twitter  
> @ham4hedwig

"kiss me while everyone's looking" 

Alex had invited John to a fancy gala of some sort. He didn't really know who used the word "gala" anymore-it was more of a "charity event"-but Alex had said gala, and the politicians at the White House did too, apparently. 

"Please please please please..." Alex whined giving John his best puppy dog eyes. John looked away. He would not let his friend use his strange, but persuading power against him again. 

"Let me get this straight-" He was interrupted by a muffled giggle from Alex. "No Alex, I'm not straight. Yes Alex, that makes every time I say "straight" funny." John said, shaking his head, but laughing at the goofball he called a friend. 

"Anyways, let me get this CLEAR." Alex smiled widely at John to continue. "You want me to fake date you, and attend a charity event, just to annoy Jefferson?" John said disbelief creeping into his tone. 

Alexander nodded. "Gala, but essentially yes." John's eyebrows raised.

"You do realize how insane you sound right?" Alex's eyes and mouth went wide with fake unknowingness. "And that I know most of the people going to this chari-gala right?" He changed once Alex stared at him. 

"They're going to know we aren't together." He finished. Alex placed his hand over John's which was resting on his knee, causing a slight tingle which John would come back to later. 

"John. First of all, I am FORVER wounded at that ridiculous statement. Outraged. Hurt, John." Alex said, looking up towards the ceiling. John just rolled his eyes as loudly as possible towards Alexander. 

"And secondly, Laf, Mulligan, Angelica, hell even, the President of the United States" He started with emphasis. "Have been betting on us to get together since like June." Alex finished smiling. John's eyes grew in size after hearing Alex's last statement. 

"What, you didn't know?" Alex said, giggling. John just shook his head. "You mean to tell me...that my-OUR best friends and even your boss and THE PRESIDENT OF MY COUNTRY have been betting on when we will start dating." He said, in disbelief. 

Alexander sighed. "Yes John, how many times do I have to explain things to you. You graduated with a very nice degree. It's right there, I can see it." He said pointing to the wall. 

John just pouted for a second before regaining his composure. "So anyways, I think it'll be fun to make our friends give money to each other and Jefferson cry like last time" Alex looked oddly proud of that statement. 

"So pleaseeee come with me?" Alexander pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog eyes before John could look away. 

"Oh fine." Alex smiled brightly and clapped, letting out a little excited squeal. John somehow thought it was worth it to see Alex so happy. 

"Ok, so the gala is tomorrow night. You have a nice suit right?" John nodded. "Great. I'll pick you up here around let's say 7:00? The gala begins at 8, and I know your apartment is pretty close the good ol' White House, but I have to find some people and take care of some things before it starts. Sound good?" 

John make a noise of satisfaction and Alex ran a hand through his hair, picking up his phone. 

"Oh man it's already 11:45. I'm gonna get going. I've got a lot to do at home tomorrow before the gala." Alex stood up from the couch, leaving John missing him already. 

"Also, don't tell anyone you are going, especially as my date. Oh man, I cannot WAIT to see the look on Jefferson's face. You make my life, John" Alex said, leaning down to kiss him jokingly on the forehead. John smiled and blushed a little, not enough to be noticeable. 

"Alright, I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, 7." Alex said. John stood up to walk him to the door. 

Alexander brought most of the conversation to his and John's relationship, but John honestly didn't mind, he loved Alex's voice. 

"Ok, bye Alex. See ya" He said giving a slight wave as Alex walked out the door. He nodded and said one last time "See you at 7"   
-  
Which is why at 6:45, John was struggling to be ready. 

It wasn't all his fault (though mainly it was)- he didn't really go to many fancy events and wasn't really sure what was the correct way to look was. And it wasn't like he could ask his usual go-to's because Herc and Eliza were going to be at the event. 

He gave up at about 6:54, in the only suit he owned, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. You had to forgive him though, he worked at a coffeehouse. Just because he was friends with all politicians didn't mean he felt a compelling need to go to all their fancy events and dress up. 

 

John sat nervously at his kitchen table for a couple of minutes, until the second the clock changed to 7:00 and he heard a knock on the door. Alex was always there the second he said he would be. 

"Hey boyfriend!" He said cheerily when John opened the door. He was dressed in a navy suit and looked absolutely stunning. John wouldn't say he was SPEECHLESS, but-

"You look great, John. Nice one suit you have." Alex said smirking. John blushed but opened the door to let himself out. 

The two made their way to the car parked outside John's building. Yes of course Alex had his own car service. 

They got in and made their way to the White House, which was still very weird to John. Sure, he was friends with a lot of the people who worked there, including Alex, but most people had to like, invent something, to get to go, and he was just going to a gala. 

He and Alex sat in comfortable silence on the 7 and a half minute ride to the White House, both lost in thought. 

On the way in, Alex stopped John and pulled him away from the flow of neatly dressed people. "Hey, so I was thinking on the way here. We have to make everyone believe we are a couple, so we have to be affectionate." He said, looking at John while he looked at the ground. 

"Like holding hands and hugging and being cute and stuff?" Job said looking up at Alex. Alexander smiled slightly. 

"Very eloquent John. But yes, as affectionate as possible that will piss TJeffs off and convince the rest of my colleagues and friends we are doing one another." Alex said giggling. John laughed along too. 

"Wait, TJeffs?" He said one he stopped laughing. Alex nodded like it was nothing. "What can't two bitter rivals call each other nicknames. I'm AHam. More characters for tweets." 

John rolled his eyes, smiling brightly. Maybe this night wouldn't be a total bust. 

John took Alex's hand and squeezed slightly as Alex led them into the building and through security. 

They entered a large ballroom with a couple of small clumps of people scattered around. Alex looked around cautiously until finding Lafayette on the other side of the room talking to none other than the president himself. 

Lafayette was a very dear friend to Alex and John. The French ambassador was one of the sweetest people on the planet, and since both John and Alex spoke French, they were easy to converse with in any situation. 

"Ah mon petit lion!" Laf turned away from George who had pointed beyond them. They smiled at Alex only to see him clasping the hand of another one of their close friends, the two of them keeping very little space between them. 

"Oh mon dieu. Now?" Lafayette exclaimed dramatically, throwing up their arms, capturing the attention of the small crowd in the room. Alex sheepishly smiled at them and John just blushed before leaning more into Alex's side. 

"Now I owe Mulligan, all 3 Schuyler sisters and THIS one-" They said gesturing to George, who grinned. "$20 each. No thanks to you." They mumbled as Washington put a hand on their shoulder only to have it shrugged off. You could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh. 

"Ah come on, you have plenty of money Laf. And I'm sure Mr. President will take his payment another way." Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows. Lafayette rolled his eyes, not denying anything, while John's eyes widened and jaw almost dropped. Wasn't that his boss? 

George seemed to sense his uncertainty and stepped forward to greet him. "What a wonderful first impression, thank you Alexander." Alex made a clicking sound with his tongue and made finger guns. "I'm George Washington, the president." 

John took his hand and shook it as strongly as he could. It was the president, after all. 

"You already know Lafayette of course and your boyfriend." John laughed nervously and blushed. The president was discussing his relationship status. Something he never really figured he'd have to worry about. 

"So where is everyone?" Alex asked looking around the room. Lafayette sighed and George just smiled. 

"Just because you are early to everything doesn't mean everyone else has an obligation to arrive 45 minutes early, Alexander." 

Alex huffed and took John's hand and lead him to the hallway. He let out a "Taking him on a tour." before dragging him out the door. 

After showing John around a few places, Alex figured everyone would have to be there by now, so they headed back towards the ballroom. 

"You're doing great so far, John." Alex praised, swinging their intertwined hands as they walked. Joh just smiled and muttered a happy "thank you". 

Once they arrows back, they noticed Lafayette conversing with Mulligan, Eliza, and Peggy. They looked pretty grumpy while the other three laughed and conversed happily. Probably the bet. Definitely the bet. 

They made their way over, hands still holding one another's. Eliza turned cheerily, almost sensing them. Peggy looked a second later, a smile breaking out on her bright red lips. Mulligan waved as they arrived over. 

"John! You're here! Why? Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled to see you!" Eliza broke their hands apart to hug John and Alex after. 

"What a pleasant surprise." Peggy said in her usual calm voice. Mulligan pulled each of them over to a "bro hug" and greeted them happily. 

"So. What's this about me getting $20? Great timing. A week later and it would've been me giving up that money." Mulligan spoke smirking at Lafayette who just grumbled to themselves. 

"Yeah we're here as a couple. John agreed to let me show him off" Alex said smiling. He put an arm around John's shoulder and pulled him closer to press a kiss to his temple. John blushed and almost giggled, then got embarrassed by the sound that came out of his mouth.

The group laughed and Alex asked where Angelica was. 

"Oh she's over there with Jefferson trying to help Madison contain him. He's already trying to throw a fit about something, probably" Eliza said, pointing to the scene. 

Alex and John turned to see what she was referring to. They noticed Jefferson say down in a chair surrounded by Angelica and James Madison, one of the only people who could tolerate him. 

Alex grabbed John's hand and dragged him away for the what seemed like hundredth time that night. 

"Jefferson." Alex said holding on the John's hand tighter, already feeling annoyance bubbling up inside him. 

"Hamilton." Thomas said. He then began to ramble on about the usual garbage that came from his mouth. 

Alexander looked at John to the side quickly and spoke under his breath, "Quick, kiss me in front of everyone". 

John tried to contain his surprise and not let it show. "What?" He asked quietly. 

"Just-" Alex turned to John and pulled him in by the collar of his suit jacket and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and heard the room go silent. 

After a few seconds he pulled away, leaving a dazed John standing to the side. 

"Problem TJeffs? Gonna tell me to get my "gay orphan ass" out of here like last time?" Alex said, with fake concern a slight pout on his face. 

"Well eventually. But how is it fault that Alexander Hamilton gets to rub his relationship in all of our faces when some of us don't have tha-" Jefferson was cut off by Hamilton letting out a "hmm". 

"Well Thomas. I thought you had Madison?" He said, slightly smirking and cocking his head in fake confusion. 

"I just-" Jefferson started before turning on his heel and storming out the door. 

"You may return to your previous activities." Alex said loudly, smiling. He turned to John. 

"You ok? Sorry I kind of caught you off guard before. But you haven't said anything." Alex said, real concern returning to his face. 

"Yeah. I just thought I'd let you handle that one." John said, taking Alex's hand again. 

"Oh wow, you know just what to say" Alexander said in mock loveyness. 

After a while, Lafayette having paid the bet winnings to everyone who needed it, and the chaos ending, the gala ended. John and Alex made their way out of the building to the car. 

"Thank you so so much John. You really saved me tonight. And you have to admit, Lafayette's reaction was worth it." Alex said laughing as they climbed into the backseat. 

"Yeah yeah. I would say anytime but maybe we shouldn't make this a habit." John said. 

Alex made a noise of uncertainty. "I don't know. All out friends think we are dating." 

John narrowed his eyes. "Well we're gonna tell them we AREN'T right?" Alex just looked away from John and out the window. 

"Alexander!" 

"What? It could be fun to keep it going a little longer and only we know!" Alex said with a wide, goofy smile. John rolled his eyes. 

The thing he was thinking about in the car on the ride over to the White House was how he thought he might be developing a crush on Alex. Kissing him definitely confirmed it. Now he was asking him to stay his fake boyfriend for laughs? This couldn't end well. 

"Sure. I could never say no to you." John said smiling at Alex's happy expression. It was going to be an interesting next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got pretty good reviews on this (for me I'm happy) and someone asked if I would write more so YES I WILL THX enjoy

The next day, everything seemed to be normal again. John woke up and got dressed and ready for work, like he did every day. 

He, halfway into his 2nd pop tart, remembered that he was fake dating his best friend/crush and almost choked. 

John didn't really understand why Alex wanted to keep pretending to date him. It would only make their lives harder. How could they keep this up? They would have to lie to their friends. 

All the people they ever hung out with thought they were fucking, and that scared him a little. 

John snapped out of his little life realization and saw that he had to leave for work. Maria, the owner of the coffee shop he worked at, wasn't strict on time or anything, but he still liked to be there at a reasonable hour. 

On the short walk to the coffee shop a few blocks over, John lost himself in thought again. 'Was this going to mess with his and Alex's friendship?' was the main point of his worries. 

Alexander Hamilton was one of the most important things in his life and if that got messed up, John might quite literally die. 

He just couldn't imagine losing his best friend over a stupid lie. 

Realizing that he had passed the coffee shop and was a block further away, John turned around grumbling at himself. Why was he letting this get to him so bad? 

Entering the shop, he waved to Maria, and grabbed his apron. John slid behind the counter and already begun taking orders. It was going to be a busy day. 

After about 4 hours of working diligently, John decided it was time to take his break. Just as he was about to enter the back room with a bagel and raspberry mango tea, Maria stopped him. 

"So Curls," John rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Word on the street is that you're getting some from Mr. Second-to-President, hm?" She said, smirking. John almost spit out his tea. 

"How did you-" She held up a hand. 

"Oh John. You seem to be forgetting that I am getting some from Ms. Schuyler." John nodded a few times. Eliza had been dating Maria ever since she had come into the shop to see John one day. 

"Right. And she. Told you?" Maria look confused at John's weird mood but didn't question it. 

"Yes lover boy. If your boyfriend'a that distracting, the sex must be great, am I right?" John realized right here, at this moment, was when his death would be. 

"Wow, if that blush is anything to go  
by, babe." Maria said, laughing. John sighed and turned to place his bagel and tea on the counter behind him, and came face to face with Alexander. 

"Do my ears deceive me? Do I hear someone calling MY John Laurens babe?" Alex said giggling with a teasing tone. John's blush only grew and Maria began laughing. 

"Alexander Hamilton. How the hell are you, cutie?" Maria said with a wink. "Pretty good I hear though, you got this one now." She said pointing her thumb at John. 

Alex smiled widely. "He's my sunshine. Now I came here for the most caffeinated beverage you have." He said reaching over the counter to kiss John's forehead. 

Maria turned to make Alex his usual drink, but not before winking at John. 

"Hello dear, how've you been?" Alex said smiling happily. John just gave him a smile in return before looking at the floor. Alex's smile turned to one of concern. 

"Hey-" He said quieter, tilting John's head to look up at him. "What's the matter?" John blinked a few times, staring into Alex's dark indigo eyes, filled with concern. 

"Ah nothing. Just didn't sleep..well" Alex smiled softly at John's quiet voice and let his face go. 

"Well I guess we'll have to put you to bed early, hm?" Alex said. John smiled as Maria gave Alex his drink. 

"Thank you! If you will excuse me I have to get back to saving the country." John rolled his eyes. 

"Bye Alex." He said with a loving smile. He suddenly realized why this was causing him so much trouble. 

He loved Alex. A lot. 

"You are too cute." Maria said coming up and putting a hand on John's shoulder. John sighed and just said "Yeah I guess we are." 

The tv in the far wall of the shop lit up suddenly with a new story. It was always set to CNN. Since the coffee shop was so close to the White House, their main customers were politicians. 

"White House Hot Gossip-Alexander Hamilton and barista John Laurens relationship filling the cup?" Jog read out loud. A sudden squeak came out of his mouth. 

John's phone suddenly lit up. 

Hammy: Come to the White House. It's urgent. 

He shot a quick one back. 

Me: be right there just saw cnn 

John looked at Maria and she nodded. "Go." John grabbed his bag and made his way to the White House, not quite ready to face this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short! I have a big paper due wednesday and I have been focusing a lot of time on that. enjoyyyy

After being pat down 6 different times and having to call Alex to come get him, John was finally on his way to George Washington, President of the United States. 

He didn't have anything else to call him, and didn't want to call him Washingdad like Alex did. 

"Thank you for coming, John. I know you were working, and I was just there, but I got a call when I was already in the car and I can't say NO to the president but-" Alex was rambling again and John was worried he might pass out. 

"It's ok Alex. Really. We had to figure that we would get some attention, you're pretty important." John said, touching Alex's arm comfortingly. 

Alex let out a sigh and relaxed under John's touch. "I though you would be mad at me. I started this whole thing and I didn't want you to hate me." Alex sounded actually upset and John's eyes widened. 

"I could NEVER hate you, Alexander. Never." John said. 'I love you too much' He thought, sadly. Alex pulled him into a hug and whispered "Thank you" into his ear. John shivered a bit and hoped Alex didn't notice. 

He did. 

Alex tugged John after him down the hallway to George's office. John was probably more worried than he should've been but that wasn't changing as long as he was being dragged through the White House for an interrogation or something. 

Once they arrived outside the door and heard a "Come in, Alex." from inside. John made a face of utter concern and Alex rolled his eyes. 

"He's really not that scary in person John." John sighed and allowed Alexander to lead him into the room where George Washington, leader of the Free World, PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, sat to talk about his love life. Well, fake love life. 

"Hello John, we need to talk about some things." George said, gesturing to two seats in front of his large desk. Alex let go of John's hand to shut the door and the two sat down looking at Alex's boss. 

"Yes sir, will we need to make a statement to the public, correct?" Alexander asked, eyes flickering to John for a split second before settling on the president again. 

He nodded. "Yes, since you are in a place of political power, some kind of announcement should be made to address the public." Alex and John looked at each other and nodded. 

"So tomorrow afternoon we can st-" George was interrupted by Lafayette strolling in. 

"Mon amou-ami!" They said blushing, changing their words around once they saw Alex and John sitting in front of Washington's desk. 

They cleared their throat. "What are you doing here?" Laf looked over at the president who just stared straight forward. Alex sighed in realization. 

"No. Way." He said smiling looking at Laf and then George. Laf just gave him a concerned smile. George looked over and gave Laf a look that seemed to say "We will discuss this later." 

They nodded and waved awkwardly to Alex and John, before slinking out of the room. Alex sat with a gaping mouth, his eyes bright. John was still looking to the door where Laf had just exited. 

"This is the greatest day of my life." John looked over at Alex, raising an eyebrow. "Besides when we got together, sweetheart." Alex let out a laugh and John blushed, looking down. 

He would never be used to the fact that the world thought he and Alex were together when that's all he wanted to be the truth. 

"Alexander. Now is not the time to be talking about this. We have a more pressing matter to discuss." George said glaring at Alex. John just sat feeling absolutely awkward. 

"So. If you both will come in tomorrow, we can discuss a statement to announce about the state of your relationship." Alex stood up and gripped John's hand. 

"We will. But only if you agree to do the same!" Alex said in a sing-songy tone as they ran out the door, Alex laughing. John heard Washington sigh tiredly and he couldn't help but giggle. 

"That was. Intense." John said as he and Alex walked down the sidewalk towards John's apartment. They had never let go of one another's hand but he wasn't complaining.

John decided he would shoot a text over to Maria to let her know what had happened so he didn't have to go back to work. It wasn't like she would care. 

"Yeah." Alex giggled or something and John almost fell over. "I cannot believe Laf and GWash are DOING each other." 

John laughed loud, the sound ringing and his smile lighting up his freckled features. Alex looked over, a happy expression on his face. He blinked a couple of times looking at John. He felt something different, almost strange when looking at his friend. 

He decided to put it off and continue the walk to John's apartment. He began to swing the two of their arms and skipped down the sidewalk, giving no choice to John but to do the same.

It must have looked pretty strange, two grown men, one in a suit and the other all black, skipping down the street laughing. Alex couldn't seem to care, as long as it was John next to him. 

But what did that mean? That he felt dizzy and warm every time he looked at the constellations of freckles covering the other man's face or the soft ringlets of curls that would often frame his face. Or the way his dark eyes lit up every time he spoke of turtles or a cause he felt strongly for. 

The passion he could feel emanating from John made him feel quite strange. 

Before they knew it, their skipping took them to John's apartment building. The two stopped and faced each other, eyes still sparkling with a happy glow. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex said, quietly. John nodded. 

"Yeah. I'll see if maybe I can get everyone to come out tomorrow night and we can all hang out?" Alex muttered his approval and flashed John a quick smile and a wave, before leaning in and kissing his cheek quickly. 

"For the press," He whispered in John's ear. John turned red as soon as Alex turned to walk away. He wasn't going to survive much longer keeping this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, hope you enjoyed! expect another update sometime in the next few days.  
>  twitter- ham4hedwig  
> tumblr-laurenslovesturtles


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes how he really feels. And it makes things a lot more difficult than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man guys. so sorry this hasn't been updated for 57299202 years. (It's been 11 days but still that's too long) so yes my babe Alex is struggling with the feels™ enjoy

After bringing John home, Alex headed back to his apartment. He had a lot to do. Well, he had a lot he SHOULD do. 

There seemed to be no food in the cabinets besides a half full 4 pound bag of fruit snacks and lots of espresso drinks. 

Alex didn't really have time to eat. Or sleep. 

He headed into his room and set up his "work station" which was his laptop and a tower of papers and pens. He sent a quick text to John to tell him he was home, then begun working. 

He never really stopped, honestly. Then suddenly, it was 2:30 am. 

'I really should go to sleep. I have an early meeting.' Alex thought as he continued to type. He allowed himself to continue working for 20 minutes longer, then headed to bed. 

It was in his blanket haven, wrapped up in warm, comfortable bliss, that Alexander Hamilton realized something drastic. 

He was in love with John Laurens. 

To some it might seem like an obvious thing, the way the two interacted being more romantic than friendly, but to Alex it was STARTLING. 

Eyes now wide open, Alex blinked a few times before rolling over and trying to put the ideas out of his mind. 

It didn't matter. John was Alex's friend, and only his friend, well not to the public, but still. 

It wouldn't go anywhere. The thought of John being more-than-a-friend™ to him was blossoming in Alex's ever present mind. 

John's emerald eyes that shone like the sea flecked with sweet drops of golden honey completing the warm look his gaze delivered.

John's bouncy, soft curls that hung over his shoulders or that were sometimes swept back in an adorable poof behind his head. 

John's constellations of freckles that speckled his features that Alexander imagined covered the length of his body. They probably trailed down his chest and continued, dotting furthe- 

Alex groaned and flopped around for a few seconds, before settling in an obviously uncomfortable position and blowing the hair out of his eyes with a huff. 

Well it was certain now. Alex had it bad for John. Like really bad. Lying in bed not able to fall asleep because your mind is riddled with thoughts of said person BAD. Alex felt like a cheesy 80's rom com and he hated it. 

This was not a good realization because he didn't want to make his friendship that he held dear to him awkward because of unwanted feelings. Feelings had to ruin everything. 

John couldn't feel the same way. He didn't even want to FAKE date Alex, so how could he possibly want to REAL date him. 

This was entirely too frustrating and Alexander just really wanted to sleep. He had to get up early and then go discuss his fake dating status with his boss and new love interest. 

Eventually, two long John-filled hours later, Alex fell asleep. Soon enough though, he was woken by the sun and the not so friendly beeping of his alarm. 

As he was fishing blindly for his phone, he stumbled upon his glasses first. Alex shoved them on his face and cringed at the cold plastic touching his skin. 

Alex grabbed his phone and checked for any important notifications from that morning. Since it was only 6:45, there wasn't much. There was texts from John from about 3:00 am, which caught Alex's attention. 

JLaur 

J-hey. you're probably not awake but I couldn't sleep and idk 

J-no wait you probably are you non stop guy you 

J-anyways sorry I had to talk to someone even if u aren't here 

J-there's just a lot going through my head rn lol 

J-anyways see u tomorRow ally cat 

J-make sure I never call you that again. 

 

They weren't much but Alex couldn't help the ridiculously happy smile that broke out upon his face.   
He hoped that everything John did from then on didn't cause that because that would be awkward. 

Alex began the getting up process, which wasn't pleasant since he got about 4 hours of sleep. 

He headed to the shower and tried to be quick. The John thoughts reappeared, but were quickly shut down due to an 'inappropriate setting'. 

It was almost an hour later that Alex found himself running late. It wasn't his fault, really. It was because of a good morning text from John that lead Alex to sit for half an hour thinking of a response. It was technically John's fault. 

Alex realized there was no time to make coffee, so he would stop before work to get one to go. He got dressed and tried to look somewhat presentable. 

Walking to the coffee shop, Alex realized John would be there and he almost fell over on the sidewalk. He hoped he didn't look like COMPLETE shit. 

"Alex!" John's voice happily chirped from behind the counter at his appearance. Alex had to act normal. He had a little leeway with the love struck thing, since they were supposedly 'dating'. 

"Hey! How are you this fine morning?" Alex said, immediately internally cringing at his choice of words, but covering it up with a bright (and slightly awkward) smile. 

John raised an eyebrow and shook his head before replying. "I'm good. Tired, but good." He said flashing a sleepy smile to Alex who almost melted into a puddle on the floor. 

"Yeah I bet. Some texts I got John." Alex said smirking at his fake boyfriend and laughing. John groaned and Alex's breath hitched. 'Not the time nor the place', he thought. 'Which reminds me-' 

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm only here because I'm running late. Could I get-" John turned around before Alex even finished his sentence. 

"One large latte with two shots of espresso?" John turned back around, handing Alex the drink. "I know your coffee order." John said with a smile. 

Alex turned a nice shade of pink, which wasn't too noticeable due to his skin tone, but he was SURE John could tell. 

"And take this. Please" John handed Alex a bag containing a bagel. "I don't know of you've eaten, but knowing you it's probably a no." He smiled as Alex stared at the bag. 

John shook it a little and Alex sighed, taking it and mumbling a thanks. John smiled a bit. 

"Hey, I have to look after my boyfriend." He said leaning closer to Alex and in a soft tone that felt almost, real. 

Alex smiled back and fumbled around for some money. John put a hand up and shook his hand. 

"No. I got it. Besides you're running late. You can make it up to me with lunch after our little press thing?" John said almost questioningly. Alex nodded quickly. 

"I'll text you with the details when I find them out." Alex said, smiling at John and then waving as he walked out, coffee in hand and mind with John. 

It was a long morning, full of boring meetings about unnecessary things. Alex had found out at 8:01 the press statement would be at 1:00. He had texted John at 8:02. Then 8:03. Then they had texted all through his boring meetings. 

It honestly made a day that would've been complete shit into something the complete opposite. 

 

At 12:30, Alex picked up John from the front gates again and they walked through the halls, footsteps echoing. 

"Ah, John Laurens. Good to see you again." Washington said, standing up and walking over to shake John's hand. 

"Hello sir," John said with his usual bright smile lighting up his freckled features. "It's good to see you too." 

The three of them sat down and Washington let out a quick sigh before beginning to talk about the plan for the press statement. 

"Alex, since you are in such a powerful postition," Alex blushed when he felt John's warm gaze move to him. "We will need to address the state of your relationship to Mr. Laurens." Alex nodded. 

"Just let me know what I need to do, sir. Or, if you want, I could write something up. Honestly, I was thinking about this last night so I wrote a bit out, say 20 pages? We can tweak if necessary but I-" Alex rambled on until he caught sight of his bosses hand raising to stop him. His speech slowly turned into nothing. 

Alex heard John giggling slightly and he turned to him. John just shrugged. "What? You're cute!" Alex sighed (more like huffed) and puffed out his cheeks slightly before biting his lip and turning back to face George, who sat with a smug face on. 

"Anyways, here's something I wrote up for you to say. And nothing more, don't even try, Alex." Washington said quickly when Alex tried to interrupt. 

Sighing, he took the paper and read it over carefully, eyes squinted slightly, and his teeth nibbling on his tongue. Finally he handed it over to John so he could read it and looked up at Washington. 

"I suppose it'll do. Could've been longer but it'll do." Alex said, smiling slightly. John completed his read through and nodded his head in satisfaction. 

"Seems good to me. I mean I just work in a coffee shop so it won't affect me that much." John said, bouncing his leg up and down. 

"Well you happen to be friends with some of the most important people in the country, John. And you work in a place where politicians are common. And you are announcing a relationship to a man who has a lot of political power. I would say it might affect you." Washington spoke. John's eyes widened. 

"Oh god." Alex raised an eyebrow at John's concerned face. "My dad. I don't know what he's gonna do, or say, or DO." Alex know John had pretty bad memories with his father and didn't want him to absolutely freak out. 

"John hey, hey it's ok." He said putting a hand on John's knee, causing John to look up at him and not at the floor where he was staring. 

"It's gonna be ok. I promise. And if your dad does something to you, I'll fight him." John immediately let out a choked laugh. "What?" Alex said, pouting slightly. 

"Yeah Alex, go ahead. I'd like to see that." He said, smiling again. 

"I would! I'd fight a million people for you." Alex said, his mouth curling up at the corners. 

John looked slightly surprised, but not enough to say anything about it. "Thanks." He spoke quietly, looking up at Alex through his eyelashes. 

"Are you ready?" Washington said, startling both boys. Alex nodded once he composed himself and pulled John up out of his chair. 

The giving of the statement and follow up questions went surprisingly well for having Alex involved. It wasn't that he couldn't be serious, he just usually got excited and never stopped talking. He seemed to take this more serious than anything he had before. 

The afternoon ended with Alex walking John home. They stopped in front of his door, not skipping or anything today. 

"So I'll text everyone and see if they can come out tonight, if you're still up for it." Alex said. John nodded. 

"That sounds good. I'm a little tired, but I don't wanna bail." John said a little quieter than usual. 

"Are you sure? Because we can not go and just stay in and have movie night." John smiled but shook his head. 

"As good as that sounds, we already said we would go out and we can do that tomorrow." Alex nodded. 

"It's a date." He said before realizing what he said and blushing. John just laughed. 

"Ok. Text me." And with a smile and a wave, John was gone inside his building. 

Alex thought only one thing as he walked away. He had it cheesy summer camp 80's movie BAD for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! sorry if it sucks it's 1:35 am and I would let myself sleep until I wrote this and got it up for you. please let me know what you thought! comments make. my. life. <3 k love ya bye see ya soon (hopefully)


End file.
